memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Constitution-Klasse
Fenster? Wenn ich mich recht etnsinne war die Kabine die Q2 von Janeway bekam auch fensterlos. Waere es nicht sinnvoller, wenn man sowohl Kabinen mit als auch ohne Fesnter hat? Kann mir kaum vorstellen dass alle Quartiere so angelegt werden koennen dass jede ein Fenster hat --Superflausch 15:10, 5. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Es kann definitiv nich an allen Quartieren Fenster geben: Datas Quartier hat keine Fenster! Und (laut NON CANON Quelle:) nur die höheren Offiziere haben Fenster, alle anderen haben ihre Quartiere weiter innen im Schiff und somit keine Fenster, da diese nicht an der Hülle sind. Aber warum fragst du? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:29, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Weil der Text irgendwie bei mir suggeriert hatte, es gaebe grundsaetzlich gar keine Quartiere mit Fenster auf der Constitution, waeren jedoch auf spaeteren Schiffen Standard --Superflausch 12:11, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) In der Folge Nacht hat Neelix aber auch ein Fenster in seinem Quartier und er ist er ist kein höherer Offizier strucktur ich finde Interne Einrichtungen wirkt sher durcheinander auch weil jeder absatz durch original und refit unterteilt ist. warum teilen wir nicht einfach den absatz Interne Einrichtungen nicht zweimal durch orginal und umbau und in disen punkten wird über die einzelnen räumlichkeiten geredet. was haltet ihr davon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:02, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du möchtest die Sektionen nicht in ;Blaselfasel_1 :Original :Refit ;Blaselfasel_2 :Original :Refit :sondern in ;Original :Blaselfasel_1 :Blaselfasel_2 ;Refit :Blaselfasel_1 :Blaselfasel_2 :aufteilen? 12:08, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::so ist es--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:11, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, ich weiß: Mein Vorschlag ist alt, aber sollte man dann nicht sogar den Artikel dann ganz trennen? In dem Fall könnte man dann auch beispielsweise die Sidebar etwas entzerren. 16:07, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich fänds ganz gut, wenn 2 Artikel draus werden, also Constitution-Klasse (Original) und Constitution-Klasse (Refit-Typ). Wenn das Defchris genauso gemeint hat, dann tschuldigung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:04, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Du entschuldigst dich dafür, mich zu unterstützen? ;) Klar meinte ich das - sorry, wenn ich das nicht ganz klar rübergebracht hab... In meinem Arbeitszimmer sind momentan 30°, vor ner Stunde waren's mehr, als die Sonne noch draufgeschienen hat... ^_^ 18:39, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Ne, nich dafür entschuldige ich mich ^^ . Ich hab ja im Endeffekt das gleiche nochmal geschrieben. Aber ok. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:04, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::hehe, also... ich find eigentlich so ganz ok wies ist. schließlich haben wir das nochnie so gemacht. außerdem bin ich für die abschaffung des wortes Refit (wo wir wieder bei anglizismen sind ;). aber ich bin auch nicht so krass dagegen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:18, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Zum "noch nie so gemacht": es gibt ja (denke ich :) ) nur die Constitution-Klasse mit 2 Versionen, deshalb wär es angebracht, n zweiten Artikel zu machen. :::Zum Anglizismus: das stimmt, als gute Übersetzung fällt mir nur "Überarbeitung" ein, aber das klingt besch.... und passt nicht recht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:12, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, "Refit" ist irgendwie der einzige wirklich benutzte Begriff, weil Scotty in Star Trek VI das Diagramm in Papierform studiert. Vorher hieß es, dass die Enterprise (NCC-1701) nur überholt worden sei ("refitting")... Allerdings ist die Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) anscheinend nach Scottys Logbucheintrag wohl eher eine komplette Neukonstruktion, oder? 23:44, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Da's so in etwa so in der Sidebar steht: Wie wär's mit "... (Originalkonfiguration)" und "... (umgerüstete Variante)". 23:53, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::also erstmal wissen wir nicht ob es sich bei dem urtyp tatsächlich um Originalkonfiguration darstelllt (ich weis nich ob ihr das mitbekommen habt http://trekmovie.com/2007/04/01/trek-xi-design-sketch-debunked/#more-597) daher würde ich tendiren zu "Umrüstung 2285" oder "Aufrüstung 2285"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:39, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Also (soweit ich das englische verstanden hab) ist die Enterprise, die wir kennen, nicht die erste Enterprise an sich, oder wie? Wie auch immer, @ shisma: also ein Artikel "Constitution-Klasse (Vor Umrüstung 2285)" und ein Artikel "Constitution-Klasse (Nach Umrüstung 2285)" oder wie? (tschuldigung wenn ich mich zu dusselig anstelle) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:06, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Öhm, die Datei enthält ein "AprilFool" im Dateinamen, nur so als Hinweis... Ansonsten ein schöner "Hybrid" zwischen NX-01 und TOS-NCC-1701 ;) So unrealistisch ist der eigentlich auch gar nicht, oder? :Ansonsten belegt doch eigentlich TAS, dass die Enterprise schon unter Robert April zumindest in etwa so aussah, wie sie in TOS bereits ausgesehen hat. Insofern könnte man schon mit relativ festen Zeitspannen "(2240er-2270)" bzw. "(ab 2270)" arbeiten und dann nach ST:XI gegebenenfalls abändern. 23:46, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ich weis natürlich das es ein aprillscherz war aber ich halte ein solches design auch für möglich (obwohl es schon vor kirk hätte umgebaut werden müssen siehe . ich und denke auch nicht das die erwähnte TAS episode gegen diesen umbau spricht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:44, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Warpgeschwindigkeit? Gibts ne Quelle, dass die Enterprise vorm Umbau Warp 8 als Höchstgeschwindigkeit hatte? Is sie NACH dem Umbau langsamer??? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:16, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich kann mich im Moment auch nicht an die Quelle für den alten Wert errinnern, aber wenn ich mal davon ausgehe, dass es sie gibt müssen wir immer noch sehen, dass wir vielleicht über unterschiedliche Warpskalen reden. Mal davon ausgehend, dass die Enterprise nach dem Umbau eher schneller als früher ist könnte der kleinere Wert bedeuten, dass da zwischen die Bezugsgrößen geänder wurden. Damit hätte man dann endlich den Punkt gefunden, den wir hier-> Diskussion:Warpfaktor#übergang zwischen den warp skalen gesucht haben! (obwohl ich es nicht wirklich glaube)--Bravomike 21:22, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Das wär natürlich logisch und toll zu wissen, müsst man halt nur die Quelle finden... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:24, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Die MA/en schreibts auch mit dem Vermerk zur Cochrane-Skala. Nur geben sie keinen Wert zur Refit-Version an. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:26, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) so wurde es gesagt: "Kirk: Captains log, stardate 7412.6, 1.8 hours from launch. In order to intercept the intruder atthe earliest possible time, we must engaging warp drive while still within the solar system Decker: Captain, assuming we have full warp capability, accelerating to warp seven outside the solar system will bring us IP with the intruder in 20.1 hours." --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:31, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, vielleicht heißt das auch gar nicht, dass Warp 7 die Maximalgeschwindigkeit ist, sondern vielleicht rechnet Decker nur vor, dass sie, wenn sie volle Kapazität hätten, mit warp sieben so uns so lange brauchen würden. Was waiß ich, was er meint, Beschleunigungszeit oder so, aber auch wenn ich versuche, mich an die deutsche Synchro zu errinnern, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass damit Maximalgeschwindigkeit gemeint war--Bravomike 21:34, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Auf Deutsch: "Ausgehend von voller Warp-Kapazität, beschleunigt auf Warp 7 beim Verlassen des Sonnensystems erreichen wir den Begegnungspunkt..." So isses in der dt Synchro." Imo ist also 7 max. Warp. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:40, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :ich gebe zu das der sinn dieser aussage diskutabel ist... aber sofern dieser wert in den folgenden filmen nicht überschritten wird isses auf jeden fall besser als zuvor--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:43, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :dazu muss man natürlich sagen das kirk die sonde so schnell wie nur möglich erreichen will... warum sollte er dann langsamer als möglich fliegen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:02, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Weil die Enterprise zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch garnicht voll einsatzfähig ist! Wenn sie volle Einsatzbereitschaft hätten, dann könnten sie Warp 7 fliegen, dann könnten sie auch Warp 9 fliegen, aber die Frage stellt sich gar nicht, weil sie nicht mehr schaffen!! Decker sagt ja "ausgehend von voller Warp-Kapazität" - Wenn sie die in diesem Moment hätten, dann müsste er das nicht hinzufügen, sondern einfach sagen "bei Maximum-Warp" oder so, er erwähnt es aber trotzdem! Die Situation ist ein bisschen wie zu Beginn von Film Nr. 7: Hätte die Enterprise-B volle Einsatzbereitschaft, dann könnte sie die Schiffe mit dem Traktorstrahl retten, sie hat aber keine, deswegen kann sie es nicht, das heißt aber nicht, dass die Ambassador-Klasse keinen Traktorstrahl hat.--Bravomike 10:10, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Man könnte aber auch sagen: ausgehend von voller Warpkapazität, wenn das Dilithium und der Kern richtig funktionieren. Aber das is Spekulation, und Spekulation ham wir ja immer rausgenommen. Hier würde es sich aber anbieten, in die HGI zu schreiben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:31, 4. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Dienst im 24. Jahrhundert istdas canon, das sieausser dienst sind, zumindest bei Wolf 359 siehtman doch eins (oder ein halbes^^) :Naja, ich weiß nicht genau, wie das bei der Flotte gehandhabt wird, heißt Reserve auch außer Dienst? Ich glaube, es gab einen Unterschied zwischen Außerdienststellung und endgültiger Aussonderung, dazwischen kann ein Schiff Reserve sein oder eingemottet werden. Weiß aber natürlich erst recht nicht, wie die Sternenflotte das handhabt ;) PS:Bitte signiere Deine Diskussionsbeiträge!--Bravomike 22:39, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, dass wenn die Enterprise im Museum ist, sie nicht wieder aktiviert wird^^. Die restlichen Schiffe davon werden sicher stillgelegt sein (soll man solche schiffe verschrotten?) Ich kann mich nich dran erinnern, dass in der Folge Die alte Enterprise ausdrücklich gesagt wird, dass die Consitution-Klasse ausgemustert ist. Der Satz müsste also raus, denke ich. Das mit Museum aber nich, das wird gesagt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:42, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Mal zum Vergleich wie so was in der realen Marine abläuft die ''Iowa''-Klasse (gilt für die Wisconsin): Planungsbeginn: 1938, Indienststellung: 1943, ab jetzt wird interessant Außerdienststellung: 1948, Reaktivierung 1951 (Korea-Krieg), zweite Außerdienststellung (und Zuordnung zur Reserve): 1958, Modernisierung 1988, dabei Wiederindienststellung, Teilnahme am Zweiten Golfkrieg 1991, 1995 aus dem Schiffsregister gestrichen aber 1998 wieder hinzugefügt, dann bis 2006 Reserve, inzwischen aus der entfernt, aber man weiß ja nie. Man sieht also, dass eine "Außerdienststellung" nicht heißt, dass das Schiff nicht doch noch an einem Krieg teilnehmen kann--Bravomike 22:55, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Man sieht nur eine Antriebssektion, die von einem Schiff der Constitution-Klasse stammen könnte. Wir haben aber schon anhand der Warpgondeln und Kitbashes gesehen, dass verschiedene Klassen unterschiedliche übereinstimmende Komponenten haben. Daher würde ich jetzt prüfen, ob es da eine Produktionsnotiz gibt: Ich glaube mal gehört zu haben, dass das Modell des Wracks aus benutzt wurde. 23:34, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::: allso meinen infos nach war es eine Consti, wird ja auch hier z.b. in der schiffsliste zu Wolf359 angegeben Soran 00:22, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) (jaja sorry fürs net signieren vorher^^) thumb|die enterprise ::::::richtig, es wurde das wrack der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] aus benutzt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 06:16, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::::also war sie zumindest bei der schlacht um wolf359 dabei, also können wir es nichtganz ausschliesen, das sie noch im dienst sind, zumindest vieleicht inder reserveflotte oder so... Soran 09:13, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Bleibt aber noch immer zu sagen, dass wir anhand einer bestimmten Sektion nicht sagen können, ob es noch immer Schiffe dieser gibt, die auch im 24. Jahrhundert im Dienst sind. Wir können nur vermuten - jedoch ist die MA hierfür nicht da. 09:25, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::: es ist aber demnach auch nur eine vermutung, das keine schiffe der klasse im dienst sind Soran 11:09, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Das diese Klasse nicht mehr im Dienst ist könnte eventuell in gesagt werden, außerdem ist, wie ich oben versucht zu zeigen habe, die Teilnahme eine Constitution an der Schlacht bei Wolf 359 kein Grund anzunhemen, dass sie noch im Dienst sind. Selbst wenn sie in der Reserveflotte sind heißt das, dass sie nicht "im Dienst" sind. Mal nur eine Errinnerung an das Schiffsdepot Z15, alle Schiffe, die dort liegen können vermutlich im Falle einer besonderen Gefahr (wie zum Beispiel einer massiven Borginvasion) reaktiviert werden, aber ich würde keines von ihnen als "im DIenst befindlich" bezeichnen--Bravomike 11:27, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Hat niemand die Folge zu Hause? Ich denke, dass nicht ausdrücklich gesagt wird, dass die Constitution Klasse außer Dienst gestellt ist. Und selbst wenn, ist es, wobei ich Bravomike absolut zustimme, möglich, dass die Schiffe trotzdem eingesetzt werden, wenn es wichtig ist. Die Schiffe werden ja nicht einfach verschrottet. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:07, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) trozdem, wenn es nicht canon istt, das sie nicht mehr benutzt werden, kann man den absatz streichen, istgenauso wie wenn ich sagenwürde die akiras sind nichtmehr im dienst, da es keine widersprüchlichen infos gibt ;) von daher wollte ich nur sicher gehen dases auch canon ist :P 84.177.26.53 19:18, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja: es gibt 3 Möglichkeiten: # in "Die alte Enterprise" wird gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind, sie ist aber trotzdem bei Wolf 359 zu sehen -> werden in Notfällen eingesetzt # in "Die alte Enteprise" wird gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind, sie ist auch nicht bei Wolf 359 zu sehen -> außer Dienst und im Weltraum treibend^^ # in "Die alte Enteprise" wird nicht definitiv gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr im Dienst sind -> Absatz löschen :: Also: wer die Folge da hat, bitte prüfen, ansonsten is die Diskussion ja n bissl ohne Grundlage -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:27, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) allso dasse im weltraum treibt, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich aber kann ja sein :D 84.177.26.53 19:41, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) naja wenn nichtsmehr kommt würde ich das rausmachen, da es solange es keine canon--infos gibt, es noncanonbleibt Soran 14:46, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Denke ich auch. Solange wir keine Bestätigung von Jemandem haben, der die Folge kennt, kann das raus. (Wenn wir ne eindeutige Quelle haben, kanns ja sofort wieder rein. Meinungen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:59, 31. Jul. 2007 (UTC) machen wirs einfachwie bei der miranda und schreiben das eben kusiv, das sie eben vermutlich aus dem dienst gestellt sind Soran 08:53, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Torpedorampe auf Deck 13 in kann man sehen das sich die Torpedorampe auf deck 13 befindet... ich weis jetzt nicht wohin mit dieser information. vieleicht sollten wir einen unterpunkt "Deckplan" anlegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:33, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Sicher, haben wir ja bei vielen anderen Raumschiff(klass)en auch, aber ein Punkt ist dafür ein bissl wenig, da müsste man erst mal sammeln.--Bravomike 21:35, 29. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :ok, hier ein bissel recherche: Original: *Deck 1: Brücke *Deck 2: Wissenschaftslabore *Deck 3: Photonen Torpedo-Bank *Deck 4: Offiziersquartiere *Deck 5: Maschienenraum ( ) *Deck 6, 7: Maschienenraum ( ) *Deck 7: Schiffscomputer *Deck 11: Phaserbank Kontrolle *Deck 14: Lounges *Deck 17, 18, 19: Shuttlerampe *Deck 19: Brücke *Deck 20: Freizeitraum *Deck 21: Pool, Bowlingbahn *Deck 22: Abfallverwertung Refit: *Deck 1: Brücke, Luftschläuse *Deck 3: Aussichtsraum *Deck 6, 7: Erholungsdeck (der größe raum aus st 1) *Deck 13: Torpedorampe *Deck 15: Maschienenraum *Deck 17, 18, 19: Frachtraum *Deck 17, 18: Shuttlerampe reicht das so?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:12, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :nicht schlecht für "ein bissel recherche", Respekt, rein damit!--Bravomike 21:28, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ich muss fairerweise zugeben das das meiste von originaltyp aus den "Enterprise Blueprints" stammt. also, von dem sheet das in verwendet wird--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:08, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Variationen Sollte dieser Teil nicht komplett in HGI verschoben werden? Ich meine Da steht, dass eine Variante, von der man nur aus Non-Canon-Material weiß, im Dominion-Krieg gekämpft haben soll. Wobei ich das wenn dann sowieso nicht als Variante der Constitution Klasse sehe, sondern höchstens als eigene non-canon Schiffsklasse, denn viele Schiffe bei Star Trek haben einen ähnliche Teile einer Klasse, gehören aber einer anderen Klasse an. Währe deshalb sogar eher für raus aus dem Artikel. Sonst muss man auch bei Galaxy-Klasse sagen, dass die Nebula-Klasse eine Variante der Galaxy-Klasse ist, denn die Schiffe haben eine ähnliche Untertassensektion und ähnliche Warpgondeln und eine ähnliche Antriebssektion.--Tobi72 11:35, 20. Sep. 2007 (UTC) höchstgeschwindigkeit Die höchstegeschwindigkeit des Urtyps wird hier mit "Warp 14" angegeben. weis jemand wo das genau herstammt? in heisst es: Mr Sulu,increase speed to Warp 8, Push it to the Limit Deutsch. Mr Sulu, Warp 8, gehen sie bis an die Grenze. suggeriert natürlich das die höchstgeschwindigkeit nur bei warp 8 liegt. woher stammt die 14?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:54, 27. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Besatzungsstärke Irgendwie kommen mir die Angaben zur Besatzungsstärke etwas komisch vor. Die Classic-Version ist ok, aber woher kommen die 500 von der Refit-Variante? Auf der englischen Seite steht bei Refit etwa 300, was mir persönlich plausibler erscheint. Auch wenn das Schiff insgesamt etwas größer geworden ist.--Cahadras 14:32, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :naja, für ein schiff das genauso groß zu sein scheint wie die Voyager (besatzung ~150) trotzdem eine menge^^. aber in sagt T'Pol This ship is designed to be operated by a crew of four hundred. insofern scheint die zahl korrekt zu sein--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:42, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Da könnte man auch fragen, ob die Voyager nicht eher mit dezimierter Crew unterwegs ist, oder gibt es Belege für die 150 als reguläre Besatzungsstärke?--Zottamann 16:58, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::ja, siehe: USS Voyager#Fußnoten -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:08, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ist auch kein Wunder, die Voyager ist ja a) viel moderner und hat b) auch andere Aufgaben, die weniger Besatzung verlangen. Um aber zu den Fakten zurückzukehren: die Angaben für die Ur-Enterprise sind eindeutig kanonisch, z.B. laut und anderen, unterstützt das. Woher die 500 für die Refit kommen weiß ich aber auch nicht.--Bravomike 18:24, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::wenn man sich die quartiere und sonstige einrichtungen der movie enterprise ansieht, so wird man fststellen, das gewöhnliche crewquartiere über mehrere doppelstockbetten verfügen. die ENT-A ist mit personal nur so vollgestopft--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:34, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) achja, in heist es die enterprise hätte eine besatzungstärke von 400--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:37, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, ich denke, die ca. 400(+) für die alte Enterprise sind klar, aber woher kommen die 500 für die Ent-A?--Bravomike 18:41, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::das weiss ich nicht---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:44, 4. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Design Beim Unterpunkt Design sind drei "Zeichnungen" des Schiffes zu sehen. Die erste davon ist aber falsch, wenn ich nicht irre. Die "The Cage"-Version hatte auch ein höheres Brückenmodul und einen größeren, dunkleren Deflektor. Außerdem waren einige Fenster anders. Die Gondel hatte zwar wie dort gezeigt auch Spitzen auf den Bussard Kollektoren, jedoch warn die Kollektoren selbst nicht so wie in der Serie sondern mehr wie bei ENTterprise in einem kräftigen Rot. Bei der gezeigten Version gleichen diese Details der Serienversion. Ich bin deshalb für das Entfernen des Bildes. Hier mal der "Beweis": http://trekmovie.com/tosrem/menag1/pikeentnew.jpg Außerdem ergibt die Darstellung der Zeichentrick Version für mich keinen Sinn. Der wenig detailreiche Stiel hat Brücke und Figuren doch noch viel verzerrter wierdergegeben. Eine Erwähnung finde ich deshalb überflüssig, da das offenkundig am Zeichenstiel liegt. :mit dem Stiel ist das so eine Sache. also, die TAS-Enterprise hat zumindest eindeutig ein paar Fenster mehr am Rumpf. andereseits denke ich, das die z.B. Farbe der Warpgondeln in dem Fall ebenfalls eine Stielfrage ist. ich wette wenn du alle Aussenaufnamen dieses Schiffes durchgehst wirst du duzende Farbänderungen sehen. daher halte ich es für besser eine Farbe konsequent zu benutzen, es sei denn, wir sehen Zwei unterschiedliche farbtöne wenn zwei Schiffe in einer Szene nebeneinander zu sehen sind. bei der "The Cage"-Version ist die brücke auch ein stück höher, aber wenn ich mir dein screenshot ansehe, könnte es etwas höher sein. kannst du das ändern oder soll ich?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:47, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::http://trekmovie.com/2006/11/13/mirror-mirror-screenshots-and-video/ Für die Remastered Version hat man wohl auch das Modell aus "The Cage", bzw "Where no man has gone before" als Spiegelenterprise genommen. Ich weiß aber gar nicht, ob Remastered noch die Unterschiede im Cage und WNMHGB Modell beibehalten hat. Das warn ja glaube ich nur andere Klappen hinten an den Gondeln. Der Polar Light Bausatz ist da auch ganz anschaulich, hab aber die alternativ Teile nicht mehr. Beim Link ist auf jeden Fall ein tolles Effek-Video bei, wo zwischen den beiden Schiffe gewechselt wird und man den unterschiedlichen Kollektor und Deflektor innerhalb einer Szene gut erkennen kann. Das ist vielleicht auch noch ganz interessant. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ICdcvapSQ8&feature=related ::Also was Bilder ändern und so angeht, bin ich leider etwas unbedarft und wäre ganz froh, wenn du das übernehmen könntest. :::Die Deflektorschüssel an der Grafik der Cage/WNMHGB-Version ist noch zu klein.--Jan 213.23.214.250 Ich merke gerade, dass ich Stil mit Stiel (Eisstiel?) verwechselt habe. Sorry^^ Knut85 Zerstörung der Enterprise In den HGI steht: Er behauptete im selbigen Interview, dass er sich riesig freute, in „Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan“ endlich dieses Schiff in die Luft jagen zu können.. Ist das nicht erst im dritten Film geschehen? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 16:56, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ist mir auch schon mal aufgefallen. War eine derartige Szene vielleicht ursprünglich für ST II geplant oder ist damit vielleicht die Schlacht gegen die Reliant gemeint? Oder bezieht es sich im Endeffekt doch auf ST III?--Bravomike 18:23, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Habs mal auf Teil 3 geändert. -- 09:41, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Taktische Station? Ich erinnere daran, dass es auf der Brücke der ursprünglichen Constitution-Klasse keine ausgewiesene taktische Station gibt, sondern dass diese Funktion von Steuermann und Navigator übernommen wird. Allerdings wurde die Computerstation links neben dem Hauptbildschirm auf einem Brückenschema, das vor Jahren in der Fernsehzeitschrift „Gong“ abgedruckt war, als Waffencomputer bezeichnet. Weiß jemand darüber etwas Näheres? Bei dieser Gelegenheit sollten auch die anderen Computerstationen auf der Brücke, die sonst keine Rolle spielen, beschrieben werden. --Ingo T. 07:46, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : Weiter unten im Abschnitt "Design der Brücke" (Hintergrundinformationen) ist eine Abbildung von Jefferies Brückendesign-Skizze. Dort ist die Station rechts vom Hauptschirm gut lesbar as "Defence & Weapons Officer" beschriftet. Auf der Refit-Brücke der ersten drei Filme ist die Waffenstation ja bekanntermaßen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, also links vom Hauptschirm. --Nylle 09:22, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Lageplan der Decks und Einrichtungen Es wäre nützlich, einen Lageplan aller Decks und Einrichtungen der Original-''Enterprise'' einzustellen. Ich weiß z. B. bis heute nicht, wo sich die Krankenstation oder der Transporterraum befindet. Ich wüsste auch gerne, was in der Halssektion zwischen Rumpf und Untertassensektion untergebracht ist. Wo liegt eigentlich der Warpkern der Original-''Enterprise''? Hinter dem Gitter im Maschinenraum? --Ingo T. 17:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube das is der Impulsantrieb im nacken.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:59, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Im Nacken liegt, wie du sagst, der Impulsantrieb. Wo aber befindet sich der Warpkern? Wo ist der Maschinenraum? Wie gesagt, ein Lageplan wäre gut. --Ingo T. 09:57, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :der raum, den wir als Maschienenraum kennen liegt scheinbar am Heck des Diskussegments. Daher würde ich vermuten das hinter dem Gitter der Impulsantrieb steckt und der Warpkern müsste wo anders sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:19, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::siehe hier--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:22, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::achja, und siehe etwas weiter oben in dieser seite--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:31, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schöner Lageplan. Ginge es vielleicht auch etwas größer? Man kann darauf kaum etwas lesen. Jedenfalls ich nicht. --Ingo T. 08:05, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :der ist 2500 pixel breit. glaube nicht das du diese Darstellung irgendwo größer findest. es sei denn du kaufst dir Star Trek Blueprints--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:30, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Der Lageplan sollte in den Artikel integriert werden. --Ingo T. 13:46, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Brücke - Maschinenraum Seltsam: Zur Beschreibung der Kommandobrücke dient auch ein Bild aus TAS. Als ich in puncto Maschinenraum die Version aus TAS erwähnte, wurde dies gestrichen. --Ingo T. 13:44, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :gestrichen? der Maschinenraum wurde gestrichen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:46, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meine Erwähnung, dass zur Zeit der TAS-Folgen der Maschinenraum ein neues Aussehen hatte, wurde gestrichen. --Ingo T. 13:48, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :bist du sicher das, das stimmt? ich kann mich jetzt nicht so dran erinnern. wer hat das denn gestrichen? was ich das?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:55, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, wer es gelöscht hat. Derjenige hat es nicht erwähnt. Ich schreibe es noch mal neu. --Ingo T. 14:51, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :in welcher Episode sieht man es denn?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:09, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) In der zweiten TOS-Season sieht man den umgestalteten Maschinenraum zum ersten Mal in der Episode "Planeten-Killer" an Bord der Constellation. Was die TAS-Folgen angeht, weiß ich nicht auswendig, in welcher man dort zum ersten Mal den Maschinenraum sieht. Leider verfüge ich über kein Bildmaterial; ansonsten hätte ich die Bilder aller drei Versionen gepostet, wie es auch bei der Brücke gemacht wurde. Vielleicht kann jemand anderes aushelfen. --Ingo T. 15:32, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Verteidigungssysteme Hallo, die Bewaffnung der Refit-Version scheint mir etwas unstimmig. Woher stammt die zahl 14 für duale Phaser-Emitter? Meines Wissens haben wir 3 Doppelphaser auf der Oberseite des Primärrumpfes und 3 auf der Unterseite. Dazu haben wir 5 Einzelphaser auf der Unterseite des Sekundärrumpfes (unterhalb des Botanischen Gartens, angeordnet, wie die 5 Punkte auf einem Würfel) sowie zwei Einzelphaser am Heck oberhalb der Hangartore. Für mich sind das also 6 duale Phaser-Emitter im Primärrumpf und 7 einzelne Phaser-Emitter im Sekundärrumpf. Bzgl. der achteren Torpedorohre waren mir bisher auch immer 2 in Erinnerung, wenngleich die Öffnungen dafür weder im Modell noch in irgendeiner Aufnahme zu sehen sind. Laut den NCC-1701-A Deck Plans haben wir zwei achtere Torpedorohre direkt unterhalb der Hangartore in diesem kleinen Fortsatz, auf dem die Shuttles quasi aufsetzen (da ist in STTMP ein Enterprise-Schriftzug drauf, glaube ich). Da weder 2 noch 1 Torpedoöffnung zu sehen sind, ist die Existenz dieser Waffen ohnehin fraglich. Gehen wir aber davon aus, daß es kanonische oder nichtkanonische Belege für deren Vorhandensein gibt, frage ich mich, woher die Angabe mit nur einem Rohr stammt. -Jan 213.23.214.250 10:12, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :gerade wegen solcher Streitpunkte würde ich es gerne so halten, das wir nur Waffensysteme aufzählen, die wir in Aktion sehen. dann müssen wir nicht mehr irgendwelche Öffnungen deuten-- 10:26, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Und wo sehen wir 14 Doppelphaser? Wenn Du nur nach dem gingest, was Du in Aktion siehst, kannst Du nie und nimmer auf 14 kommen. Woher stamt diese Zahl? Und aus reiner Neugier: Wo sehen wir denn einen Achtertorpedo einer Constitution-Class? --Jan 213.23.214.250 12:03, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::: So wie es jetzt im Artikel steht, ist es korrekt. Nur die 6 Untertassenphaser lassen sich kanonisch verifizieren, da nur aus ihnen geschossen wurde (gut zwar nicht aus allen, aber aufgrund der Raumschiffsymmetrie lässt sich wohl der Rückschluss von einer Phaserbank auf der rechten Seite auf die der linken Seite ziehen bzw. von den oberen Phaserbänken auf die unteren, zumal sie ja identisch aussehen.) Achtern gibt es keine Torpedowerfer, weder nach dem Canon, noch nach dem einzigen Referenzwerk, was ich besitze und wo Deckpläne enthalten sind. --Mark McWire 18:32, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::: So wie es jetzt da steht, gehe ich voll mit! Meine Quelle sind übrigens diese Deck-Plans (die hab ich natürlich im Original). Sie zeigen ebenfalls die zusätzlichen, nicht vor der Kamera eingesetzten Phaserbänke, als auch soetwas, wie zwei achtere, jedoch nicht näher beschriebene Öffnungen. Ich würde das jetzt nicht als Bestätigung für Torpedorohre nehmen (dazu ist es zu schwammig), aber irgendwo hab ich das schonmal gesehen, vielleicht finde ich die Quelle noch. --Jan 213.23.214.250 07:40, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Die zentrale Zentrale in deren zentralem Mittelpunkt... * Die Brücke ist die zentrale Kommando'zentrale', in dessen zentralen Mittelpunkt sich der Stuhl des kommandierenden Offiziers befindet. Für mich ist da eine Spur zu viel Zentrale drin ;-) Berücksichtigt man zusätzlich noch, daß das Genus von Zentrale feminin ist und es deren heißt und nicht dessen, wäre eine bessere Formulierung kurz und knapp: * Die Brücke ist die Kommandozentrale, in deren Mittelpunkt sich der Stuhl des Kommandanten befindet. --Jan 213.23.214.250 11:56, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :der artikel ist nicht gesperrt.du kannst ihn bearbeiten :)-- 12:14, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) OK erledigt. Ich hatte Hemmungen, einfach den Artikel zu ändern, denn: All diese Artikel und Texte hier wurden von Euch in viel Zeit und mit viel Mühe und Sorgfalt angelegt. Mir käme es etwas dreist vor, wenn jetzt jemand dahergelaufen kommt und alles besser weiß. Daher hielt ich es für ratsamer, mich erstmal mit Euch auszutauschen. --Jan 213.23.214.250 ::Sollte kein Problem sein. Hier wird keiner rausgeschmissen, sofern er sich an die Regeln hält und es soll keiner böse sein, wenn eine Änderung von jemand anderem überarbeitet wird, dafür kann jeder auch andere Artikel ändern. Wenn du hier selbst viel machen willst (und ich habe gesehen, du warst in letzter Zeit öfter aktiv), dann solltest du dich registrieren. Neue Mitarbeiter sind immer willkommen. Arbeit gibt es genug.--Tobi72 08:32, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wollte ich eigentlich vermeiden - hab schon genug Projekte. Aber ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt von dem was ich hier so sehe und irgendwie habt Ihr schon Unterstützung verdient - also mach ich mal mit. --Jan/Nylle 09:27, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :ich wollte in diesem Zusammenhang nochmal auf diese Seite verweisen -- 09:58, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wie Kanonisch ist dieses Diagramm? 700px Dieses Diagramm wurde für angefertigt. Ich kann mich entsinnen das man zumindest einen Ausschnitt davon gesehen hat. Interessant währe allerdings, war die Beschriftung auch zu sehen?-- 15:20, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wir hätten schonmal das Problem, das dies die USS Defiant (NCC-1764) sein sollte, die Shuttles jedoch mit Namen und Registriernummer der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] versehen sind ;)-- 15:27, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also, die canon-version sieht schon mal etwas anders aus. auf jeden fall unbeschriftet-- 18:26, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Torpedorampen Im artikel heist es 2 In der Tabelle steht 3, was stimmt jetzt? --84.58.22.229 14:04, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Guter Hinweis…--Bravomike 16:19, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, es sind nicht 2, nicht 3, es sind 6(!), jedenfalls laut .--Bravomike 09:15, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Das halte ich zwar als etwas übertrieben, aber Canon ist Canon. Und wie sieht es beim Refit aus? Dort sehe ich zumindest 2 Sichtbare Tropedorampen.--10:29, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: Es wäre möglich und ist aufgrund des sichtbaren Canon auch wahrscheinlich, dass es zwar 6 Torpedorampen gibt, aber die Öffnungen so dicht zusammen liegen, dass es nur wie 2 oder 3 aussieht. Wobei sich die Aussage aber auch auf Torpedos und nicht auf die Rampen beziehen kann. Es ist auch möglich mehrere Torpedos in einer Rampe zu lagern und sie mit einmal oder nacheinander abzufeuern. Die Galaxy-Klasse hat im Hals auch nur eine Torpedorampe, kann aber eine Salve mit mehreren Torpedos abfeuern. --Mark McWire 12:40, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Also was soll man hinschreiben? Mindestes 2? So wie es da gesgt wird denke ich eher das die Torpedos und nicht die Rampe gemeint sind.--95.116.86.55 12:48, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe den Referenz-Tag im Artikel etwas genauer formuliert, wie man von den Torpedos auf die Zahl der Rampen kommt (kommen kann). --Mark McWire 12:52, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Größe ich wurde gerade darauf hingewiesen das, das Seitenverhältnis das hier angegeben wird nicht stimmt. Sind die Größenangaben hier überhaupt belegt?-- 10:02, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Die Angabe 305 m bezieht sich auf das Refit und steht im Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide, den Star Trek: Fakten und Infos und m.E. auch in der Star Trek Enzyklopädie. Die Zahl wird im Dialog selbst nicht genannt, ich kann aber nicht ausschließen, dass sie auf irgendeinem Display gestanden haben könnte, insbesondere im schnell durchlaufenden Display aus , wo alle möglichen Dinge zu sehen waren. --Mark McWire 10:36, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Theoretisch sollten sich solide Daten aus den beiden in gezeigten Graphiken ableiten lassen: Länge, Höhe; Länge, Breite--Bravomike 11:02, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) japo. hier ist ein Maßstab: Bild:Constitution-D7 class comparison.jpg. leider ist er nicht lesbar. ich vermute aber das sowas standardisiert ist. -- 11:30, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Laut den Referenzwerken soll das ursprüngliche Raumschiff 289 m lang gewesen sein. Das kann man ja damit nachprüfen. --Mark McWire 11:35, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Könnte ungefähr passen (der Maßstab sind 200 Fuß, er passt ungefähr viereinhalb Mal auf das Schiff), aber wenn das die einzige kanonische Quelle bleibt, dann sollte in der Sidebar höchsten „~300m“ stehen, genauer wird man das da nicht raus ablesen können--Bravomike 11:45, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, das klingt doch akkurat... ^^-- 14:23, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Gegenstimmen? Ansonsten werde ich das heute Abend ändern, da ich eh vorhabe die Daten der Referenzwerke in die HGI zu schreiben. --Mark McWire 15:27, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bezug zum Transwarp-Projekt ::"Erst das Transwarp-Projekt der Sternenflotte war vielversprechend genug, um den Rekord ins Wanken zu bringen. Jedoch funktionierte der Transwarpantrieb niemals korrekt was vermutlich Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott zu verdanken ist. (Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock)" Hat schon mal jemand im weitesten Sinne wissenschaftlich gearbeitet? Erster Versuch ist fast immer (naja, oft) ein Fehlschlag. Aber niemand geht dann her und sagt: "Ok, dann lassen wir's halt bleiben." Sowas wird wieder und wieder (und wieder) wiederholt. Vor allem, wenn sich rausstellt, dass beim ersten Mal Sabotage am Werk war. Daher ist diese Aussage (Scotty ist schuld) imo nicht haltbar und maximal auf diese eine Situation zu beziehen. Aber zu sagen, weil der einmal ein paar Steuerungselemente entfernt hat, ist das gesamte Projekt gescheitert, ist Blödsinn. Daher würde ich das ändern, falls niemand was dagegen hat. MfG, 93.203.247.53 13:17, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Edit: Ach verdammt, ausgeloggt. In diesem Sinne, Alex Corvis 13:18, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Du darfst die Vorgehensweisen der Realität nicht immer 1:1 auf Star Trek übertragen, dass es genug Szenen gibt, die uns aus unserer Sicht unlogisch erscheinen, dürfte klar sein. Du musst es aus canonischer Sicht betrachten, ansonsten kommt zu viel subjektive Sichtweise rein. Wir erfahren nach Scottys Sabotage nichts mehr über das Projekt, daher können wir nur spekulieren, ob es fortgesetzt wurde oder nicht. Daher ist es auch korrekt formuliert, dass Scotty als Grund angesehen wird, eben weil wir danach nichts mehr über das Projekt erfahren. Ob unsere Vermutung korrekt ist oder nicht, lässt sich nicht nachweisen. Ich wäre somit also eher gegen eine Änderung, es sei denn, du hast Quellen, welche die Behauptung widerlegen, dann darf es gerne geändert werden. --D47h0r Talk 13:42, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Aber gerade der Schluss "Scotty hat sabotiert. Später wurde das Projekt eingestellt. Folglich wurde das Projekt wegen Scotts Sabotage eingestellt" ist doch nichts anderes als subjektive Spekulation. Zu dem gesamten Projekt gibt es soweit ich weiß gerade mal diese zwei kanonischen Fakten. Aber nur weil das alles ist, darf man doch nicht hergehen und einen Zusammenhang herstellen. Natürlich ist sowohl ein Zusammenhang als auch eben keiner letztlich Vermutung. Aber bevor man einen Zusammenhang herstellt, der jedem gesunden Menschenverstand widerspricht, nur um die bekannten Fakten zwanghaft zu verbinden, halte ich es für sinnvoller (insbesondere da dieser Artikel ja nur am Rande mit dem Projekt zu tun hat), eben keine Verbindung hineinzuinterpretieren. MfG, Alex Corvis 14:12, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Eigentlich wird vom Scheitern des Projektes gar nicht gesprochen, nur dass es nie (nach canonischen Quellen) richtig funktioniert hat. Klar, durch Scottys Sabotage konnte der einzig zu sehende Versuch, den Antrieb einzusetzen, auch nicht funktionieren. Auch im Artikel zum Transwarp-Projekt steht nichts von einem Scheitern des Projektes. Woher stammt denn dein zuletzt zitierter Satz? Ich kann derzeit nichts finden, was Scotty mit einem Scheitern des Projektes in Verbindung setzt, zumal davon nirgends die Rede ist. --D47h0r Talk 14:32, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, im Transwarp-Projekt-Artikel steht das - wie ich finde zurecht - nicht. Aber der von mir zitierte Satz stammt hier aus dem Artikel zur Constitution-Klasse unter "2.3 Antriebssysteme". Oder welches Zitat meinst du? Alles andere, was in Anführungszeichen steht, ist nur eine überspitzte Darstellung dessen, was in das Projekt hineininterpretiert wurde. Und da steht nunmal explizit die Vermutung drin, dass das Projekt wegen der Sabotage Scotts niemals richtig funktioniert hat. ::(nur so nebenbei: wie funktionieren denn diese Zitat-Boxen? Das steht nirgends) ::MfG, Alex Corvis 07:33, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Du kannst auf zwei Arten zitieren, die Kurzform wäre Hier steht das Zitat, das liefert Hier steht das Zitat. Die größere Zitierfunktion, streng genommen eher missbraucht, ist die blockquote-Funktion. Dafür einfach „blockquote“ anstelle von „q“ schreiben. Ich bezig mich bei dir auf Scotty hat sabotiert. Später wurde das Projekt eingestellt. Folglich wurde das Projekt wegen Scotts Sabotage eingestellt. Das konnte ich auch im Abschnitt 2.3 nicht finden. Zumindest nicht, dass Scotty als Grund für das Scheitern des gesamten Projektes angenommen wird. Nur, dass er scheinbar (!) der Grund ist, warum es dem Canon nach nie wirklich funktioniert hat. Und eben das ist durch die Sabotage begründet. Ansonsten sehen wir ja auch keinen Transwarpantrieb z.B. im 24. Jahrhundert. In wurde er ja so angepriesen, dass durch diesen Antrieb höhere Geschwindigkeiten, als mit dem bis dahin herkömmlichen Warpantrieb erreichbar waren. Hätte sich der Antrieb durchgesetzt, müssten wir doch beispielsweise bei Raumschiffen im 24. Jahrhundert diesen Antrieb sehen, aber dort wird noch immer der Warpantrieb verwendet. Ebenfalls ist anzumerken, dass dieselbe Excelsior aus in unter dem Kommando von Sulu über keinen Transwarpantrieb zu verfügen scheint, denn gerade in der Situation, in der die Excelsior der Enterprise zur Hilfe eilt, wäre es logisch, den schnelleren Transwarpantrieb dem langsameren Warpantrieb vorzuziehen, dennoch wird nur der Warpantrieb eingesetzt. Ich denke, das lässt schon darauf schließen, dass die Forschung an diesem Antrieb nicht weiter fortgesetz wurde. Andere Gründe, als Scottys Sabotage kennen wir nicht, weshalb seine Sabotage auch als möglicher Grund angesehen wird, es steht ja nicht drin, dass dies explizit der Fall ist. --D47h0r Talk 10:15, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Torpedorampen 2 In TOS: Reise nach Babel befielt Kirk, die Torpedos 2, 4 und 6 abzufeuern. Das spricht für mindestens sechs Torpedorampen, da bei mehreren Torpedos pro Rampe normalerweise zuerst die ungeradzahligen Torpedos 1, 3 und 5 abgefeuert werden müssten. Ich kriege hierbei ehrlich gesagt etwas Kopfzerbrechen, wie durch die Nennung einer Anzahl von Torpedos auf die Anzahl der Torpedorampen geschlossen wird. Man kann auch 15 Torpedos abschießen bei einer Rampe. Wenn wir schon so artikulieren, dass Torpedos 2, 4 und 6 abgefeuert werden, dann müsste es so sein. Rampe 1 feuert zb Torpedos 1, 3 und 5 ab und Rampe 2 feuert die Torpedos 2, 4 und 6 ab. Ausgehend davon, dass beide Rampen jeweils abwechselnd schießen. So etwas ist ja ua in zu sehen, als der Changs Bird-of-Prey mit Torpedos beschossen wird. Soweit scheint das ja auch in etwa durch die Aussage durch zu kommen. ABER: Wir wissen nur, dass bestimmte Torpedos abgeschossen werden (2,4 und 6). Sind diese, der obigen Bschreibung nach, nur gerade (oder auch ungerade; selbes Spiel, nur bei der anderen Torpedorampe) dann werden alle Torpedos aus ein und derselben Rampe abgefeuert, nämlich Rampe 2. Nirgends wird gesagt, dass eine Rampe auch nur einen Torpedo abfeuern kann und ebenso wenig, dass alle Rampen feuern. Wie gesagt, keine Erwähnung irgendeiner Rampe. Bei der Constitution-Klasse aus TOS lassen sich anhand des Diagramms keine Torpedorampen erkennen. In der Refit-Version sind am Modell lediglich die beiden Rampen am Hals zu erkennen. Dort sind es auch zwei Rampen, wie es dieses Bild eigentlich beweist (bei nur einer Rampe würde der Torpedo ja eher mittig aus diesem Bereich herauskommen). Ich für meinen Teil würde nach wie vor behaupten, dass die Constitution-Klasse über 2 Rampen verfügt, da wir auch nur 2 Rampen am Modell sehen, Zumindest trifft dies bei der Refit-Version zu. Eine nach achtern gerichtete Torpedorampe würde zwar Sinn ergeben, jedoch lässt sich eine solche nirgends belegen. :sieht für mich auch nach wilder Spekulation aus.-- 13:58, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :: Mit der Aussage allein ist es tatsächlich recht spekulativ. Jedoch kann man in sehen, dass die Constitution-Klasse durchaus auch nach hinten gerichtete Torpedorampen hat. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, tragen in das Innere der nach vorne gerichteten Rampen die Nummerierungen 1-4 (offenbar befinden sich links und rechts vom Hals jeweils zwei). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:08, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::der Raum den wir in könnte auch einer von 2 benachbarten Räumen sein. So wird es auch in einigen Blueprints gezeigt. Ich weis natürlich das das nicht canon ist. allerdings wäre das auch eine Erklärung-- 14:29, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass der Raum, der in zu sehen ist, doppelt vorhanden ist. Wir sehen ja glaube ich nur eine Laderampe für Torpedos und zumindest dort sind ja dem Modell nach 2 Rampen. Dem Bild zufolge gibt es schonmal mindestens 2 Rampen, meiner Meinung nach eine der beiden nach vorne gerichteten Rampen am Hals. Auf dem Bild sieht man auch eine 2 auf dem den Torpedo haltenden Träger, entsprechend Rampe 2 (interpretiert, da die Szene ja in Rampe 2 stattfindet) @Tribble-Freund: Habe mir die Bilder nochmal bei Trekcore angeschaut und nichts mit 1-4 gefunden. Hast du da ein Bild zur Hand? @Shisma: Ich weiß bei deinem Bild gar nicht, was da wie dargestellt wird, die Kanonität bei dem Bild wage ich mal anzuzweifeln ;-) Unterscheiden wir eigentlich zwischen der 1701 und der 1701-A? In ist es ja die Originale und in ist es die Refit. Auch wenn es Spekulation sein dürfte, wir wissen ja nicht, was genau alles umgebaut wurde. In sind die Schilde erneuert worden, aber sonst? Da weiß ich jetzt nicht, ob wir von der 1701 auch 1:1 auf die 1701-A schließen können. Ich glaube bislang können wir sagen, dass die 1701 zumindest eine Rampe nach achtern besitzt, wie es nach vorne aussieht weiß ich nicht. Ich meine, es gäbe nur eine, die sich unterhalb des Diskus' befindet. Allerdings wird dabei nicht erwähnt, wie viele vorhanden sind, wir sehen durch die Effekte nur eine. Die beiden (ich bleibe bislang bei 2) am Hals der 1701-A sind ja bei der 1701 nicht vorhanden. --D47h0r Talk 14:48, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::@D47h0r: Musste erst selber nochmal suchen, aber ich hab was gefunden. ::Hier erst nochmal ein besseres Bild von Rampe 2. Rechts im Bild sieht man übrigens die Luftschleuse, durch die Kirk früher im Film an Bord gekommen ist (nur falls noch Zweifel bestehen, wo im Schiff sich diese Rampe befindet). Links im Bild befindet sich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Torpedo Bay 1". Dieses ist aber anders beschaffen als das Schilf rechts, und ist wohl eher als Wegweiser zu verstehen dass sich Rampe 1 im Raum nebenan befindet. ::Und dann gibt es da noch dieses Bild aus dem Kampf mit Khan, welches die Rampen 3 und 4 zeigt. Jedoch hat mir meine Erinnerung offenbar doch einen kleinen Streich gespielt, denn wenn ich mir die Bilde nochmal ansehe scheint es keinen Hinweis zu geben, wo sich diese zusätzlichen Rampen befinden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:20, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) @ Tribble-Freund: Nun, das dort eine 3 und eine 4 steht haben wir ja nun nachweislich, allerdings stellt sich mir da eine andere Frage. Wenn ich mir beide beiden verlinkten Bilder anschaue, vermute ich eher, dass es sich womöglich nur um einen Szenenumbau handelt, indem man die Schilder verändert hat. Einerseits ist dort die exakt gleiche Raumaufteilung, was ansich nicht das Problem ist, warum sollte man auch ein zweites Set für die gleiche Einrichtung bauen. Mehr stört mich da die Luftschleuse, die in beiden Bildern, die ja beide aus derselben Perspektive erstellt wurden, sich auf der rechten Seite befindet. Nun kann man sich fragen: Wird hier ebenfalls Rampe 1 und 2 dargestellt und man hat nur die Schilder verändert? Auf diesem Bild gegen Ende von sieht man eigentlich ganz gut, dass es lediglich zwei Rampen sind, die nach vorne ausgerichtet sind. Oder handelt es sich um nach hinten gerichtete Rampen, somit befände sich die Luftschleuse im Bild 2 an Steuerbord bzw auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes. Wenn man nun jedoch dieses Bild betrachtet, kann man bei dem Modul, welches die nach vorne gerichteten Torpedorampen beinhaltet, keine Torpedorampen nach achtern erkennen, zumindest sehe ich dort nichts, was in irgendeiner Weise wie eine Torpedorampe aussehen könnte. Auch in der Antriebssektion kann ich auf diesem Bild nichts erkennen, was irgendwie wie eine Torpedorampe aussieht. Bislang sehe ich leider noch keinen wirklich eindeutigen Hinweis, dass zumindest die 1701 Refit über mehr als 2 Torpedorampen verfügt. Soweit ich es im Kopf habe, dürften sich die Modelle von 1701 Refit und 1701-A nicht unterscheiden (lasse mich gerne eines besseren belehren). Meiner Meinung nach besitzt die 1701 aus TOS 2 Rampen (1 nach vorn unter dem Diskus, 1 nach hinten, in sieht man leider nicht, wo die Torpedos die Defiant verlassen), die 1701 Refit und die 1701-A besitzen lediglich 2 Rampen nach vorne im bekannten Modul am Hals des Schiffes. Natürlich kann man jetzt noch diskutieren, ob Alles auch wirklich auf die Schiffsklassen zutrifft. In TOS sieht man die nach vorne gerichtete Torpedorampe unter dem Diskus nur bei der Enterprise im Einsatz und die nach achtern ausgerichtete Torpedorampe nur bei der Defiant aus ENT. Danach sieht man auch nur die Enterprise im Falle der 1701 Refit und der 1701-A. Da ist es meiner Meinung anch auch etwas spekulativ die Erkenntnisse dieser Art von der Enterprise, respektive der Defiant, auf die gesamte Schiffklasse zu beziehen. Haben wir andere Schiffe, um das zu überprüfen? Nein. Wenn überhaupt, dann in TOS, dort kommen mal mehrere Schiffe derselben Klasse vor, doch wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt, dann sehen wir von diesen Schiffen keinen Waffeneinsatz. Also, wie gehts nun weiter? Ich weiß, ist wieder ein Fall von "lange Rede, kurzer Sinn", aber ich hoffe, es ist nun etwas klarer wie ich es meine. --D47h0r Talk 19:42, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Lassen wir es jetzt so stehen oder wie verbleiben wir hierbei? --D47h0r Talk 22:31, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Also, dass der Original-Typ zwei Torpedowerfer hat - einen unten an der Untertasse und einen hinten über dem Hangar (wenn man das Bild in anhält, erkennt man das, siehe hier) - ist ja wohl eindeutig geklärt. Doch da wie oben genannt Hintergrundschilder für die TORP BAYs 3 und 4 beim Refit existieren, sehe ich keinen Grund zu sagen, dass der Refit-Typ nicht vier Torpedorampen hätte, wobei man halt nur bei den beiden am Hals die Position kennt. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 13:44, 13. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Enterprise Class in Star Trek II Hallo, in Fußnote 4 wird angemerkt, dass der Brückensimulator der Enterprise im Kobayashi-Maru-Test mit "Enterprise class" beschriftet ist. Dies liese sich meiner Meinung nach nicht nur als Enterprise-Klasse (als Schiffsklasse) übersetzen, da die Enterprise zu dieser Zeit als Schulschiff dient wäre auch eine Übersetzung im Sinne von Enterprise-Hörsaal o.ä. möglich. Danke 82.210.238.62 13:23, 9. Jan. 2015 (UTC)